Tony Sears
Anthony "Tony" Sears is an actor, director and photographer from South Carolina who was an art department coordinator on from through . In addition, Sears appeared two times as an actor on Voyager. His first part was a Starfleet officer aboard the in the fourth season episode and his second part the Borg drone Four of Twelve in the sixth season cliffhanger . For "Message in a Bottle", Sears filmed his scene on Friday on Paramount Stage 16. Sears received a BA in drama from the University of Georgia in 1991, having already worked on a number of films. He also studied theater at the Institut des Etudes Europeenes in Versailles, France, and majored in drama and modern languages at Furman University in South Carolina. Besides Voyager, his other television credits include supporting roles in Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997, with Robin Sachs), Seven Days (1998), Judging Amy (1999), and two episodes of J.J. Abrams' Alias (2001), including one with Mark Rolston and Keone Young. At one point, he was featured on America's Funniest Home Videos. He also had a recurring role on Aaron Spelling's NBC soap opera Sunset Beach, starring Leigh Taylor-Young. Additionally, he had roles in the television movies Plymouth (1991, with Anne Haney) and War Stories (2003, with Ed Begley, Jr. and Mark Harelik) and was seen in the 1989 science fiction film The Return of Swamp Thing. Also in 1989, Sears served as an associate casting director on the 1989 television movie Night Walk, featuring Bert Remsen. He then served as an assistant prop manager for the 1990 film Pump Up the Volume before becoming an art department coordinator for the 1993 television movie Secret Sins of the Father, the series Harts of the West (1993-94), and, in 1994, Star Trek: Voyager. In theater, he has performed in productions of William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing and Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. A skilled singer and dancer, he has also performed in stage productions of The Marriage of Figaro, Cole Porter's Kiss Me, Kate, The Pirates of Penzance, and West Side Story, among other musicals and operas. In 1996, Sears directed a play entitled Savage in Limbo, for which he won a Dramalogue directing award. In 1999, he directed a documentary called Queen of Sunset Boulevard. He also directed stage productions of My One and Only, West Side Story, and Oklahoma!. Sears is a fluent speaker of French, has worked as a Spanish teacher, and is also familiar with German. Skilled with dialects, Sears has also worked as a translator. He is also a skilled artist, cook, and gardener. Currently, he works as a freelance photographer, an occupation he has held since 1997. More recent acting credits include recurring roles on the television series Army Wives (2012, starring Brian McNamara), Drop Dead Diva (2012-2014, with Mädchen Amick, Adam Harrington, and Dave Power), and American Crime (2015, with Benito Martinez, Jennifer Savidge, and Marshall Teague), guest roles in episodes of Dallas (2013, with Brenda Strong, Marlene Forte, and Castulo Guerra), Devious Maids (2013, with Brett Cullen and Stephen Collins), and Nashville (2015, with Charles Esten and Michael Papajohn), and featured roles in the short drama Ananda (2014) and the television drama Returning to Ananda (2014). External links * TonySears.com – official site * Category:Art department Category:Performers Category:VOY performers